Petits défis à l'arrache
by Nathaniel Ofwood
Summary: Quelques défis sous forme de one shot sauce FMA, fait pour redonner le sourire un petit coup... Nan Ed, je ne m'adressais pas à toi .
1. Méthode simple pour se déshonorer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part peut-être la boulangère).

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est qu'un one shot très simple basé sur le principe du défi avec les trois catégories personnage, lieu et objet. Ces défis bouclés en 5 petites minutes me servent surtout à garder la main pendant que je fais mes études de Bac L afin d'être encore capable d'assumer mon métier d'écrivain après mes études. Les restrictions qui m'ont été imposés sont : être une fanfic' de Fullmetal Alchemist et conclure toujours par une morale. Bon, la morale en question ne relèvera pas forcément de la philosophie de Platon, et peut-être pas non plus de celle d'Edward... Espérons que vous vous en contenterez tout de même !

Défi donné cette fois par ma mère avec les mots: **Boulangère**, **Jardin** et **Balai**. Plutôt facile cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>MÉTHODE<strong>** SIMPLE POUR SE ****DÉSHONORER**

Un beau matin, alors que l'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon, Edward se baladait dans la rue en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Soudain son ventre se mit à gargouiller fortement. Avisant une vitrine plus qu'alléchante de gâteaux et pâtisseries en tout genre, il rentra prestement dans la boutique. Il salua avec entrain la **boulangère** et lui commanda un énorme pain au chocolat. S'asseyant sur le comptoir, il se mit à bavarder avec elle tout en mangeant. Il lui fit savoir qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment occuper le reste de sa journée.

-Eh bien, si tu es prêts à me donner un coup de main, il y a un **jardin** à l'arrière de la boulangerie. L'allée est recouverte de feuilles mortes. Tu pourrais l'en débarrasser?

-Sans problème!

Il engloutit vite fait son petit pain et fonça sur le terrain. Après avoir constaté le nombre impressionnant de feuilles à déblayer, il remonta ses manches, brancha son ipod pour se donner un peu de rythme et se saisit d'un **balai**. Il commença à pousser un joli petit tas au bout de l'allée. Après quelques minutes de cet exercice, la musique que diffusait ses écouteurs se fit plus entraînante et, en positionnant son balai comme une guitare, il s'improvisa star du rock dans une chorégraphie très énergique. Quand l'extrait arriva à son terme, il fit un sublime dérapage en atterrissant sur les genoux et fit un dernier mouvement avec sa guitare improvisée. A peine eut-il finit qu'une foule d'applaudissements retentit. Edward sursauta et se retourné. Les stores du magasin qui donnaient sur le jardin avaient été ouvert et plusieurs clients l'observaient, hilare.

C'est une façon comme une autre de se prendre la honte de sa vie sans rien avoir demandé.

Moralité: Le ridicule ne tue pas, et heureusement, sinon l'homme serait une espèce en voie de disparition.

* * *

><p>PS: Et après ça la plupart des fans d'Ed m'étrangle... Vous pouvez passer dessus sans mettre de review, je n'en tiendrai rigueur à personne. Je publie juste ça pour le plaisir et pour vous en faire profiter au passage, tout simplement.<p>

PS 2 suite à la mise à jour des chapitres: Themys a eu l'extrême attention de me signaler que les ipods n'existent pas dans le monde de FMA... Et je ne remarque que maintenant que ce détail ne m'avait absolument pas effleuré...


	2. Art et essai

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf le vieux monsieur).

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Toujours one shot rapide, succinct et exceptionnellement artistique!

Défi proposé par mon père avec les mots: **Roi**, **Atelier de peinture** et **Pelle**. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>ART ET ESSAI<strong>

Lors d'un braquage de banque, Edward sauva inopinément un vieux monsieur qui avait faillit périr sous le canon du pistolet d'un des brigands. Pour le remercier, ce brave homme invita notre jeune alchimiste chez lui. Après avoir prit l'un des thés les plus fameux qu'Edward ai jamais goûté, le vieux monsieur lui apprit qu'il était artiste. Il lui proposa de faire un tour dans son **atelier de peinture**, ce que le jeune blond accepta avec joie.

Après s'être émerveillé sur les différents tableaux qu'il avait créé, le vieil homme lui suggéra de s'y essayer également pendant qu'il partait s'occuper de son chat. Edward se mit rapidement à l'ouvrage. Il eut vite fait d'ébaucher un splendide **roi** fièrement camper en haut d'un grand escalier.

Alors qu'il était très occupé et totalement absorbé par son activité, Envy, qui avait senti la présence du Fullmetal dans le coin, entra par la fenêtre et s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Quand il vit par dessus son épaule ce qu'il était en train de peindre, il éclata de rire.

Edward, d'abord surpris par sa présence, réagit avec colère et transmuta plusieurs longs pinceaux avec une palette en métal afin d'en faire une **pelle**. Il asséna un grand coup dans la figure d'Envy qui vola à plus d'un mètre, totalement sonné. Edo eu alors l'idée de se servir de la couleur du sang d'Envy comme modèle afin de colorier le manteau de sa création. Très satisfait de son oeuvre, il l'emporta sous le bras et sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin d'écrabouiller l'homonculus au passage.

Moralité: L'art, ça ne se discute pas. Ça se fait comprendre. Avec des arguments plus ou moins persuasifs.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Sur le coup, ce seront les fans d'Envy qui vont me sauter à la gorge... Tant pis j'assume!<p> 


	3. Mise à vif

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement la bande de machos du coin m'appartient par contre... Pas grave, je leur réserve un sort tout trouvé...).

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, le titre fait rêver, on s'attend au best-seller thriller de l'année mais c'est pas ça du tout (je sens que cette histoire va faire des déçus...). C'est ma petite sœur autiste qui m'a lancé ce défi (en fait, c'est elle-même qui m'a appris le principe des défis... Il y a une petite histoire la-dessous que je raconterai à qui voudra), elle a une imagination débordante et suis mes traces pour devenir aussi écrivain (au point de plagier mes textes par moment, mais je ne vais pas la massacrer pour autant). Je sais pas si je suis vraiment le sensei adéquat (quoique j'ai plusieurs élèves à mon actif... Étrange ou la planète se fait envahir par des êtres venus d'ailleurs?), mais enfin bref, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me ridiculiser (enfin, pas trop quand même...) !

Donc défi proposé par ma petite Gigi avec les mots: **Lutin**, **Magasin de chaussures** et **Yo-yo**.

* * *

><p><strong>MISE A VIF<strong>

C'était le jour du carnaval. Edward, comble d'infamie et après avoir été immobilisé par toute la fine équipe de Central, avait été odieusement déguisé en **lutin**. Il avait aussi été traîné de force dans l'intégralité du QG, enchaîné cela va de soi, en criant des insultes et des malédictions pour tous les membres de l'armée jusqu'à la 5ème génération comprise.

A la fin de la journée, il rentra chez lui la mine renfrognée, les mains profondément enfoncées dan ses poches et toujours affublé du costume ridicule qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever. En passant devant un **magasin de chaussures**, il tomba en arrêt devant un **yo-yo** qu'un gamin avait dû laisser traîner sur le trottoir. Il le ramassa et s'amusa distraitement à faire quelques figures avec. Soudain, un petit groupe de caïds bien costaud, amusés du costume de notre héros, s'approchèrent afin de le charrier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les machos étaient tous dans un sale état et en train de compter les petites étoiles sur le macadam. Edward poursuivit sa route tout en faisant remonter et descendre le jouet, un peu plus calme d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur des personnes non-gradés.

Moralité: Ne jamais mettre un costume de nain sur une personne n'ayant pas fini sa croissance, ça peut être dangereux pour la santé.

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Je me suis retenue de mettre le moindre commentaire à l'intérieur de l'histoire, bien que ça m'ai beaucoup démangé... <em>


	4. Comment Juliette échappa à Roméo

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Je préviens tout de suite ceux qui aurait pu y croire, zéro romance. Cruel réalité. Faudrait que je pense à écrire un truc romantique aussi un de ces jours, juste pour essayer... Je me demande ce que mon esprit fantasque pourrait en tirer (quelque chose de bon, ou pas).

Alors ce défi-ci m'a été proposé par Kimi (rien à voir avec un quelconque pseudo sur ce site, c'est une amie à moi qui vit dans la capitale), avec les mots: **Couturière**, **Salle de concert** et **Trampoline**. L'un des plus dur qu'on m'ait proposé. Mais voilà ce que ça a donné:

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT JULIETTE ECHAPPA A ROMEO<strong>

Au QG de l'armée de Central, c'était l'effervescence. Il avait été décidé que pour fêter la fin de l'année, les militaires allaient jouer une pièce de théâtre. En tirant au sort, fatalement le thème tomba sur celui de "Roméo et Juliette". Bien sûr, la plupart s'empressèrent de suggérer le Fullmetal comme représentant de Juliette. Edward, fort peu désireux de revivre la scène du carnaval, partit se réfugier dans le bâtiment artistique loué pour la pièce. Voyant que quelques uns des costumes avaient bien besoin d'une reprise, Edward choisit de s'improviser **couturière** plutôt que de subir le port d'une robe avec le colonel lui faisant une déclaration d'amour sous son balcon.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait à réparer les déguisements, il entendit ledit colonel l'appeler dans le couloir afin de lui faire essayer ladite robe déjà maudite. Le jeune blond courut à la porte qui menait à la suite du bâtiment et traversa comme une flèche la **salle de concert**. Tandis que la menace se rapprochait dangereusement, le jeune alchimiste prit de panique parvient à fusionner trois chaises de metteur en scène pour en faire un **trampoline**. Il bondit dessus et atteignit sans mal les croisés auxquelles étaient suspendus les projecteurs. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes à travers ce dédale aérien puis parvint à s'échapper par une grille d'aération.

C'est comme ça que, malheureusement, le spectacle dût se dérouler en l'absence du jeune alchimiste. Cependant, le trampoline plut énormément à Roméo pour atteindre le perchoir de Juliette.

Moralité: Sauve-toi et le trampoline t'aidera.

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : En ce moment je suis un peu à cour de défi, si jamais quelqu'un veut bien m'en proposer un, je suis preneuse !<em>


	5. Circus mention

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme j'avais ma matinée de libre (ô miracle éphémère) et que j'avais extirpé mon classeur de la pile d'autres archives constituée de mes notes professionnelles en faisant le ménage hier, j'en ai profité pour recopier ce nouveau défi. Pour le coup, j'ai redoré le blason d'Edward en bonne et due forme ! Quoique...

Encore une fois défi suggéré par Kimi avec les mots: **Acrobate**, **Supermarché** et **Sac**. Celui-là était tout trouvé !

* * *

><p><strong>CIRCUS MENTION<strong>

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Alphonse s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger dans les placards. Il pria son grand-frère d'aller faire quelques courses, ce dernier acceptant de bonne grâce et emportant un **sac** avec lui.

Arrivé au **supermarché**, Edward commença à scruter les rayons en parcourant la liste que lui avait fourni Al. Il chercha alors une boîte de petits pois et leva les yeux pour les trouver. Le problème, c'est que la conserve en question était hors de sa portée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il escalada rageusement les étagères et se saisit de l'article.

Il se sentit alors partir en arrière. L'étalage était en train de basculer sous la charge tout à fait imprévue. Edward, par réflexe ou inconscience, sauta du haut du présentoir qui se rétablit aussitôt. Il enchaîna ensuite un triple salto arrière, une roue sur un étalage d'oranges et jongla avec celles-ci avant qu'elles ne heurtent le sol, le tout digne d'une performance d'**acrobate**. Il fut acclamé par les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le rayon et se prit à saluer la foule.

Il devint dès lors la star du magasin et y fut éternellement accueilli de la façon la plus chaleureuse qui soit, sans jamais avoir comprit comment il avait pu réaliser un tel exploit.

Moralité: C'est bien d'avoir des talents cachés, ça évite de se retrouver à l'hôpital pour une pauvre boîte de conserve.

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : Il aurait du postuler pour le Cirque du Soleil notre alchimiste d'état.<em>


	6. Vengeance sur plateau d'argent

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fois pas de défi avec 3 mots clés. Pour celui-ci, mon frère a pioché dans la liste des 100 thèmes le fil conducteur de ce one shot (pas que je veuilles relever le défi intégral, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour me lancer là-dedans. N'empêche que ça inspire facilement). Comme je ne sais pas trop comment aborder la suite dans « Total War Princesses » (dilemme que la plupart des auteurs connaissent, j'en suis certaine), j'ai préféré écrire vite fait ce récit rapide, histoire de vous faire patienter (musique d'ascenseur en option svp). Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je suis moins charger niveau emploi du temps (mon travail ne reprend que mi-mai, c'est trop loin limite...) et que l'inspiration vient tambouriner de nouveau à la porte de mon sanctuaire (comprenez endroit avec des bouquins partout jusque sous les draps), j'écrirai le chapitre 14 (et après avoir dit tout ça, les lecteurs sont encore plus désespérer qu'avant). En attendant, j'espère que ce défi vous apportera satisfaction.

Donc défi proposé par mon très cher et vénéré grand-frère (qui n'a pas su m'aider pour trouver la suite de TWP, mais qui s'est brillamment racheté), sur le thème : **Coup de pied à la tête** (trèèèès évocateur, surtout avec Edward comme héros !)

* * *

><p><strong>VENGEANCE SUR PLATEAU D'ARGENT<strong>

Par un magnifique après-midi d'avril, alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas et que les giboulées ne se déchaînaient pas sur la ville, Edward prenait paisiblement le chemin de la bibliothèque municipale. C'était un samedi, il était donc officiellement en congé pendant deux jours et avait mis la quête de la pierre philosophale en pause sous l'ordre impérieux d'Alphonse qui avait juré de réduire sa taille de moitié s'il ne prenait pas un peu de repos. Vu l'apparence de zombie qu'était celle de son grand-frère depuis quelques temps, la menace était sans aucun doute légitime. Edward avait timidement obtenu son autorisation d'aller à la bibliothèque à condition de ne pas faire la moindre recherche, même pour cinq minutes.

Il s'y dirigeait donc, maugréant à moitié contre sa constitution d'être humain et son frère un peu trop prévenant. Au détour d'une ruelle, il fit une rencontre qu'il aurait à tout prix voulut éviter, surtout un week-end.

-Tiens donc, mon colonel... Quelle heureuse coïncidence ! J'avais vraiment trop envie de voir votre tronche sur mon chemin un samedi !

Large sourire de la part dudit colonel, ravageur pour les filles, juste parfaitement niais pour Edward.

-Fullmetal ! Moi aussi je suis très content de voir que tu n'as pas pris un millimètre depuis hier ! C'est fou comme tu n'as pas changé !

Ed voulut lui encoller une mais se retint. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas du tout dans les bureaux de l'armée, totalement en dehors du cadre professionnel, et qu'il n'avait par conséquent plus aucune raison de retenir quoi que ce soit. Le colonel se prit donc un mémorable coup de pied dans la figure et dut y perdre quelques dents avant de heurter le macadam. Edward arbora un sourire satisfait. Il continua son chemin en balançant par dessus son épaule :

-Par contre vous vous déglinguez de plus en plus colonel, mais bon, je compatis, dur dur de vieillir...

Il adressa un dernier signe de la main pour singer Roy et entra revigoré dans la bibliothèque où il ne tarda pas à vider les étagères.

Moralité: Avant d'embêter une bête sauvage, c'est plus intelligent de vérifier qu'elle est dans sa cage et bien enchaînée. Tactique de survie.

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : A partir du moment où le thème est tombé, notre colonel était déjà condamné par un rire on ne peut plus machiavélique, vous avez dût vous en douter..<em>


	7. Liste innocente

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais écrit d'autres one shot avant celui-là, mais l'un est très dramatique et l'autre tellement long qu'on ne peut plus appeler ça un one shot. Aujourd'hui comme j'avais absolument pas le moral (j'ai énormément de problèmes en ce moment qui vont certainement déboucher à un arrêt total d'activité professionnel : école, travail etc... Si jamais ça devient vraiment le cas, je m'adonne à écrire des fanfictions tous les jours jusqu'à trouver du travail! En mon statut de handicapée, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.), je me suis dit : « pourquoi pas écrire un one shot humoristique ? » Le pire, c'est qu'à peine je me disais ça, une idée jaillissait dans ma tête. Ça avait tellement des allures de miracle (en plus que je manque de sommeil et que ça fait trois jours que j'ai les idées en marmelade) que je me suis demandée si j'avais pas penser à un truc absurde au lieu d'être génial. J'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis dit : « tant pis, jetons-nous à l'eau, on verra bien. », et voilà une énième fic' où Mustang se retrouve martyr.

Défi choisit par moi-même sur le thème: **Méfait accompli !**

* * *

><p><strong>LISTE INNOCENTE<strong>

Edward était plongé dans l'écriture d'une petite feuille de papier. Il s'était aux trois quarts planqué dans un coin du bureau des subordonnés du colonel Mustang pour rédiger une liste qui semblait d'une grande importance. Tout à sa rédaction, il n'entendit pas la démarche dans le couloir de son supérieur hiérarchique qui revenait de sa pause café. Celui-ci balança narquoisement au petit blond :

-Alors Fullmetal, tu es en train d'établir l'index de toutes les personnes plus grandes que toi ou milles façons théoriques de te faire gagner un ou deux centimètres ?

Le plus calmement du monde, Edward releva la tête et avisa le bureau du lieutenant Hawkeye qui se trouvait juste devant lui. En étendant le bras, il se saisit du beretta du lieutenant et sans se donner la peine de tourner la tête pour viser tira juste au-dessus de l'encadrure de la porte. Roy allait envoyer une nouvelle réplique moqueuse concernant les talents de balistique du Fullmetal quand la partie du mur que la balle avait atteinte s'écroula en faisant céder la plinthe et s'abattit sur le colonel. Edward raya proprement une mention sur son papier avec une moue satisfaite.

-Méfait accompli.

Accessoirement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la cloison démolie. Il rajouta une note en bas de page.

« Penser à réparer le mur avant le retour d'Hawkeye. »

Moralité : La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et nuisible avec ça.

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : N'empêche, c'est diabolique un Fullmetal avec une arme à portée de main...<em>


	8. Conspiration? Quelle conspiration?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Inspiré par un événement récent vécu avec mon frère, comme je me disais aussi qu'il fallait que je publie quelque chose rapidement pour ne pas faillir à mes obligations devant mes chers lecteurs, j'ai mis de côté le chapitre 16 de Total War Princesses qui n'est écrit pour le moment qu'à sa moitié pour écrire un one-shot rapide pour ce recueil. J'en ai quelques autres non achevé que je finirais dès que possible pour les publier (vu leur longueur, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore acceptable comme des « petits » défis, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur) !

Défi choisit sur le thème: **Interrogatoire**

* * *

><p><strong>CONSPIRATION ? QUELLE CONSPIRATION ?<strong>

C'était une matinée comme les autres pour notre adulé colonel. Le soleil brillait, une légère brise venait agiter les branches des arbres avoisinant, les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement en cœur, comme pour sublimer la perfection que promettait cette magnifique journée d'été. Sauf que Roy ne pouvait trouver cette journée magnifique. C'était impossible. Tout à fait impossible. Car cette journée, cette damnée journée, était une journée de travail.

Il entra donc dans le bureau, la mine renfrognée, s'attendant à voir surgir au devant de lui sa subordonnée avec une pile de dossiers à consulter, remplir et signer avant midi.

Il n'en fut rien.

Face à cette anormalité cruciale, il commença à considérer avec un œil un peu plus inquisiteur son environnement. Tout ses collègues paraissaient bosser sous la direction sous la direction vigilante d'Hawkeye... Sauf que ladite Hawkeye ne surveillait pas toute l'assemblée de son œil d'aigle. Elle fixait avec un froncement de sourcil plutôt intrigué un emplacement bien précis du bureau. Roy suivit la direction de son regard et s'attarda comme elle sur ce qui avait provoqué son étonnement. L'emplacement de toute cette intrigue était le bureau de Fuery, qui travaillait avec autant d'assiduité que d'habitude. Si on ne s'en tenait qu'à cela, la scène paraissait tout à fait anodine. Cependant, penché sur son bureau, Edward lui parlait bas, sans faire mine de s'intéresser à ce sur quoi il travaillait. Il scrutait sans faillir le visage de Kain en lui chuchotant quelques paroles avec vivacité. Fuery lui répondait sans détourner le regard de ce sur quoi il travaillait avec autant de concentration. Comme il remplissait parfaitement ses obligations, le lieutenant n'avait aucune raison de les interpeller, même si leurs comportements l'interloquaient grandement. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule. À tour de rôle, les autres membres de la dream team se tournaient vers eux dans l'espoir de surprendre une quelconque parole de leur passionnante conversation.

Soudain, après une plus longue réplique inaudible de Fuery, Edward se pencha avec plus d'ardeur vers lui et lui susurra furieusement une réponse tout aussi peu élevée que la sienne, bien qu'étant plus virulente. Tout le bureau était maintenant aux aguets, ne se préoccupant plus que du duo d'intrigants au fond de la pièce. Kain se tourna alors vers Edward et s'apprêtait à poursuivre sur leur lancée quand Roy tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, celles des deux compères y comprises. Il déclara d'un ton serein :

-Fullmetal, dans mon bureau je te prie.

Edward le considéra un long moment sans bouger, puis voyant que le colonel ne ferait pas un mouvement tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas rejoint, il se résigna et avança dans sa direction en martelant quelque peu le sol, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Le colonel lui ouvrit galamment la porte de son bureau, que non seulement Edward franchit en se fichant totalement de sa délicate attention, mais encore en lui écrasant sans ménagement les pieds au passage de sa jambe métallique, étant la plus lourde et la plus dure. Roy grimaçait encore en refermant derrière lui la porte tandis qu'Edward s'affalait dédaigneusement dans le canapé à côté de son espace de travail. Le colonel prit le temps de s'asseoir et de marquer un moment de silence pendant lequel il détailla l'expression fermée d'Edward. Il s'adressa à lui avec un calme impassible.

-De quoi parlais-tu avec Fuery il y a quelques instants ?

Edward lui lança une réponse cinglante :

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

N'ayant pas perdu de vue un instant sa physionomie, Roy put constater avec étonnement qu'il mentait.

-Tes yeux me disent qu'au contraire, ça me regarde beaucoup.

Ed haussa un sourcil puis détourna la tête.

-Pff. De toute façon j'ai promis de me taire.

Même de profil, le colonel n'avait pas de problème à suivre son cheminement d'idées.

-D'accord. Je vais essayé de trouver de quoi il s'agit. Tu n'aura qu'à hocher la tête pour me dire si je vois juste ou pas.

Edward haussa les épaules mais recommença à le regarder en face. Roy réfléchit quelques instants avant de commencer.

-S'agit-il d'un complot ?

Ed hocha vaguement la tête, signifiant que ça pouvait en être un, cela dépendait du point de vue.

-Est-ce que ça se rapporte à mon emploi ?

Edward tourna la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite plusieurs fois.

-Maes est dans le coup ?

Ed songea un instant puis haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Ma famille peut-être ?

Cette fois il hocha formellement la tête et de façon négative. Elle n'était pas du tout dans le coup.

-Bon. Alors peut-être...

Roy afficha un sourire en coin des plus éloquents.

-Cela me semble trop évident, mais peut-être s'agit-il d'une histoire d'amour entre toi et Fuery ?

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux et fit non de la tête avec énergie, ébahi par la suggestion.

-Dommage. Remettre en cause mes talents de séducteur aurait été le complot idéal.

Le colonel prit un air rêveur, un brin suggestif sur les bords également. Il n'attira qu'une légère moue blasée sur le visage d'Edward. Et peut-être une réflexion résumant très bien sa pensée.

-Pervers.

Roy reporta son attention sur lui.

-Tu n'avais pas promis de te taire.

-Sur l'affaire oui. Mais j'ai pas dit que je fermerai le museau ad vitam a eternam.

Il détourna une fois de plus le regard, visiblement lassé de l'interrogatoire. Le colonel se leva, voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, et ouvrit la porte en l'invitant à sortir.

-C'est bien ce qu'il y a de plus regrettable dans tout ça.

Ed se leva, avec une lenteur scénique assez parlante.

-Vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus regrettable.

Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans le bureau commun. Roy voulut protester mais s'arrêta au stade de l'intention quand une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur lui avec un « surpriiiise ! » tonitruant. Pendant le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur entrevue, la pièce s'était transformée en salle de fête et une montagne de cadeaux s'était élevée sur les tables rassemblées au fond. Toute l'équipe lui souriait joyeusement, Maes compris avec son inséparable appareil photo en main. Roy contempla bouche bée la scène, surpris au plus haut point par l'événement. Edward se tourna vers lui avec la plus parfait neutralité. La salle aurait pu être vide qu'il n'aurait pas affiché une mine moins affectée. Il déclara donc avec une placidité digne de l'olympe :

-Le plus regrettable, c'est que vous m'avez désigné d'office pour vous occuper pendant qu'on préparait la pièce. C'est ennuyeux. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir aider à faire quelque chose de plus grandiose, pour pouvoir vous souhaiter bon anniversaire...


	9. Intrusion particulière

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Ça fait un très long moment maintenant que je n'ai plus posté de one shot dans ce recueil... Pour tout dire, la dernière mise à jour date du 19 juin... De l'année dernière. Hem, je plaide coupable et comme circonstance atténuante le travail que me procure mon année de terminale littéraire, plusieurs problèmes familiaux et pas des moindres ainsi que le soucis éternel de n'écrire QUE sous inspiration pour publier des fic's de la meilleure qualité possible.

Cependant (parce qu'il y a un cpdt, si si), comme maintenant je dispose d'un netbook fonctionnel qui me sert exclusivement à écrire, j'ose espérer qu'il me sera plus facile de publier des fanfictions, surtout que nous sommes désormais en vacances (eh oui, moi je ne passe pas mon bac mais le pourquoi du comment est bien trop long à expliquer... Et bon, un roman de ma vie en intro, hein...) ! Je rassure ceux qui s'en inquiéteraient (si toutefois il y en a), je n'ai pas perdu la main, pendant mon année quasi sabbatique puisque j'ai continué à écrire pour ma meilleure amie (qui a tout eu en exclusivité, Themysdona je te vénère, ça c'est dit X) ), du total portenawak mais ça l'a fait bien rire. C'est un gage de qualité ça. u.u

Donc chers amis, pour finir, défi donné par Loupiote (que je remercie d'avance pour sa patience...) avec les termes: **Lessive**, **Rouille** et **Chien** !

* * *

><p><strong>INTRUSION PARTICULIERE<strong>

Envy était très, très content de lui. Pour une fois, la propriété qu'il s'était, c'est le cas de le dire, approprié, avait de la classe. Jardin immense, cave immense, salle à manger/cuisine/chambres/véranda/buanderie etc... immenses, et surtout, place idéale à côté du local poubelles pour se débarrasser de ce qui restait des ex-proprios. Bref, c'était génial, c'était magnifique, et c'était à lui. Le rêve.

Le mieux encore, ce fût quand il découvrit la salle de bain. Si toutes les pièces étaient immenses, la pièce d'eau était carrément gigantesque. Bon il y avait la blanchisserie dans un coin, ce qui gâchait un peu le paysage, mais la baignoire avec jet d'eau incorporé compensait largement le côté obscur du coin **lessive**.

L'homonculus s'offrit donc le luxe d'un bon bain chaud, jetant ses affaires sanguinolentes dans l'une des six machines à laver complètement automatisées (pas besoin de s'y connaître, on appuie sur un bouton et la machine analyse d'elle-même la façon dont elle doit se programmer. C'est beau la technologie.) et s'octroyant un temps indéfini de détente oisive dans l'une des meilleures invention de l'homme.

Sauf que soudainement, surgissant du sublime jardin et ayant grimpé jusqu'au tout aussi splendide balcon style Renaissance (est-ce que la Renaissance a existé à Amestris ? Aucune espèce d'idée -w-), le colonel Mustang fracassa la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Envy poussa un cri tout sauf viril et faillit se prendre la jolie fontaine à côté de sa mini-piscine aménagée en se reculant contre la porcelaine raffinée.

Et, contre toute attente, Roy courut, glissa (avec classe mesdames, avec classe) jusqu'à la petite blanchisserie et s'enferma dans une des machines à laver.

Long silence. Envy se demanda vingt fois s'il n'avait pas comme qui dirait été pris d'hallucinations, et se proposa d'aller vérifier si, réellement, le briquet s'était jeté dans le tambour de l'endroit où il avait mis ses vêtements, et qui était censé être en marche à l'heure actuelle. Il crut entendre quelques gargouillis indistincts, mais rien que le bruit de la machine ne puisse couvrir.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau, le Fullmetal enjamba la balustrade et entra à son tour dans la pièce, cheveux en pétards, rouge et essoufflé d'avoir apparemment longtemps couru, tenant à la main une barre en fer abîmée par la **rouille** qu'Envy avait crut voir dans la cabane à outils un peu plus tôt et qu'il avait jugé potable pour quelques menus exercices d'assouplissements (comprenez quelques tueries bien sauvages dans des ruelles sombres et étroites, mais ça vous deviez vous en douter). L'homonculus se rassit sagement, un peu pâle de voir que c'était quand même la deuxième hallucination en moins de cinq minutes et qu'il serait sans doute temps de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelques soucis technique avec sa pierre philosophale.

Comme pour confirmer la potabilité de sa théorie sur ses probables divagations, Edward s'adressa très poliment à lui :

-Bonjour. Tu n'aurais pas vu Roy Mustang par hasard ?

Un peu choqué, Envy se contenta de désigner, sans un mot et la mâchoire crispée, la retraite actuelle du brillantissime gradé. Edward se précipita vers la machine et ouvrit le hublot d'un coup. L'eau de la lessive, les vêtements, des flaques de sangs diluées et un Roy Mustang trempé de savon jaillirent du tambour et s'étalèrent joyeusement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Le Fullmetal traîna le dernier nommé par le col, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. On pût entendre quelques éclats de voix, chocs métalliques et cris, même depuis la baignoire, qui se situait pourtant à distance respectable de la porte.

Pendant qu'Envy fixait la porte, toujours hébété, ce fût cette fois un **chien** qui entra, d'un bond vaillant et toujours par la fenêtre, dans la salle d'eau. Tandis que l'homonculus se demandait d'un qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce monde qui passait chez lui, comme ça, et par la pièce où il prenait son bain qui plus est, et de deux comment la petite bête avait fait pour gravir deux étages et arriver en sautant sur son balcon, le chien grogna et le fixa avec une méfiance bien tangible. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, et se disant que vu l'absurdité de la situation, une de plus une de moins ne ferait pas la différence, il lui montra du doigt la porte et lui déclara le plus calmement du monde :

-Le nabot et la flammèche sont par là, si c'est eux que tu cherches.

Le chien le dévisagea encore un long moment avant de sortir dans le couloir repoussant de toute sa force de petit canidé le battant derrière lui. Et un canidé poli, s'il vous plaît. La porte claqua presque doucement dans le silence désabusé de la pièce. Juste après on entendit des aboiements frénétiques et les cris s'intensifièrent.

Trois coups de feu retentirent brutalement. Envy sursauta. On entendit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis une voix froide s'éleva dans le couloir :

-Venez. A cause de vous la mission est un échec. Dépêchez-vous.

Les quatre intrus sortirent de chez lui, sans un bruit. Envy se leva, se vêtit d'un peignoir et se plaça à le fenêtre pour voir le chibi et l'allumette entrer dans une voiture. Le bras droit du colonel, qui les accompagnait, se retourna, le vit et s'exclama :

-Désolée pour les dégâts ! On vous remboursera les frais de réparations !

Elle monta au volant et la voiture partit, sans plus d'explication. Envy resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, blasé.

-Fous... Ils sont tous fous là-dedans...

Il secoua la tête, observa les dommages avec regret, s'imaginant déjà devoir déménager, puis, prit d'un doute, se précipita dans le couloir, fit le tour du jardin, vérifia chaque pièce, puis s'exclama de sa fenêtre :

-MAIS ILS M'ONT EMPORTÉ MA BARRE DE FER EN PLUS ! BANDE DE SAUVAGES !

Moralité: Tu ne voleras point, tu ne casseras rien, tu n'entreras pas par effraction dans la demeure de ton prochain. Ou pas trop souvent.

[Les trois commandements du vandale repenti]

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : Histoire un peu absurde ? Certes. Et pourtant j'ai fait attention à ce que aucun personnage ne finisse complètement OOC. Et pourtant, dieu que ça me tentait, et qu'il y avait matière à délirer ! XD Mais pour votre santé mentale, je ferai abstinence.<em>

_Une petite explication par rapport aux précédents défis, qui pourraient en inspirer d'autres, même ceux en mal d'inspiration (un peu de solidarité, quand même), et qui sont en fait des défis en trois mots. Je sais dit comme ça vous vous en doutiez tous, mais ça s'appelle vraiment comme ça même si le fond en est plus complexe. u.u. En quoi ça consiste donc ? Les défis en trois mots sont basés sur le système du jeu de « il était une fois… »: Voilà le principe, on choisit au hasard un personnage (du plombier à la princesse en passant par le chat du voisin, donc vraiment au hasard), un lieu (pareil, ça peut être la salle de bain, les nuages ou encore le canapé) et un objet (tout aussi varié, plume, bouche d'incendie, nain de jardin etc…) qui doivent n'avoir aucun rapport entre eux. Ex: un lion, un bar et une clé à molette. Avec ce joyeux fouillis, le but est de créer une histoire, en reprenant tout les mots donnés. A vos claviers, crayons, tablettes tactiles ou tout ce qu'il vous plaira, et writer forever !_


	10. Pour une omelette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mis à part le gnome et le canard.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Après avoir postée le précédent défi, je m'étais dite « Enfin ! Plus de post dans ma boîte de réception ! Ô miracle ! » puisque d'habitude quand je consulte mes mails, je trie tout immédiatement, sauf les défis que je laisse pour ne pas les oublier. Celui de Loupiote était donc resté un long, très long moment en tête de file. Et aujourd'hui, une review, et un nouveau défi. Vais-je avoir assez d'inspiration pour sortir une nouvelle histoire complètement dingue dans la journée ? Yes I can !

Seulement... Quand j'ai fini l'histoire, il était tard, et j'avais prévu de me relire et de poster le lendemain... Sauf que le lendemain je suis tombée malade, et j'ai été clouée au lit pendant deux semaines(le juste pas de bol au moment de l'ultime bonne résolution du siècle quoi)... Je m'en remets plus ou moins bien... Donc bon la voilà... Quand même... T.T

Défi proposé par Lilisu (qui est la première à poster un commentaire depuis ma réapparition, merci Lilisu! .) avec les termes: **Champignon**, **Revolver** et **Puzzle** !

* * *

><p><strong>POUR UNE OMELETTE<strong>

Les frères Elric étaient de passage à Dublith. Bien entendu ils logèrent chez leur maître. Bien entendu Izumi Curtis était maîtresse chez elle. Bien entendu il fallait se plier à ses commandements. Même les plus absurdes. Comme aller chercher des **champignons** dans la forêt pour faire une omelette. Même si le marchand de fruits et légumes aurait pu tout aussi bien convenir. Bien sûr.

La répartition des tâches pour le déjeuner fut très vite expédiée. Edward faisait trop peur aux poules pour pouvoir aller récupérer des œufs frais. Il fut donc envoyé dans les bois tandis que son frère restait au poulailler, à tenter d'amadouer les volailles en se faisant passer pour un innocent silo à grains.

Donc Edo arpentait les sentiers boisés, en se demandant comment il allait faire pour distinguer les champignons toxiques de ceux qui étaient comestibles sans guide ni expérience en la matière pour lui sauver la mise. Il lui fallut d'abord un temps avant de repérer l'aliment. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur un invraisemblable triangle des Bermudes de champignons. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, de toutes formes, de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Edward les considéra un long moment, fasciné, puis grommela que de toutes façons ça ne lui servait à rien d'avoir tout un étalage naturel s'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre du poison et de la cèpe.

Un coup de sifflet plus loin derrière lui le fit se retourner. Auprès d'un petit lac dans lequel baignait un seul canard colvert à l'air un peu fou, un jeune gnome se tenait là, l'instrument à l'origine du bruit encore entre ses mains.

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici cousin ? S'enquit-il très poliment.

Évidemment, la réplique cinglante ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je ne suis PAS un nain ! Sale petit...

Le gnome le coupa avec un hurlement pas loin de dépasser le mur du son.

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN LA MOITIÉ D'HOMME LÀ ?!

-MOI ?! UNE MOITIÉ D'HOMME ?! MAIS TU T'ES PAS REGARDÉ LA CHOSE ?!

Ils se hurlèrent dessus une heure durant quand il vint à l'idée du canard de se manifester :

-COIN !

Edward et le gnome sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers le palmipède. Le canard ébouriffa ses plumes et se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour sortir de l'eau. Il se tourna vers le plus petit des deux querelleurs et réitéra son cri.

-Coin.

Le gnome grommela et capitula :

-Oui bon, j'arrive... Donc qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là l'humain ?

Edward se fit violence pour ne pas s'indigner une nouvelle fois, considérant qu'il avait perdu déjà assez de temps et que s'il ne se faisait pas joliment écarteler par son maître en rentrant, il aurait de la chance.

-Je cherchais des champignons.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Une omelette.

-Ah. Vous en mettez du temps à les cueillir vos champignons. Pourtant ici c'est pas ce qui manque.

-C'est bon je suis pas aveugle non plus, fit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça me sert pas à grand chose d'avoir tout une armée de champignons sous la main si je ne sais pas LESQUELS sont mangeables.

Le gnome le considéra d'un œil torve.

-Attends, tu connais pas la différence entre les champignons à omelettes et les neurotoxiques ?

Edward s'assit sur une souche, lassé, et répondit fort obligeamment :

-Nan, désolé, à l'école on était plutôt pour apprendre à combien revenait une pomme chez la marchande. Dans le manuel on nous a jamais expliqué comment combler les attentes d'un maître psychopathe.

-C'est bien ce qu'on pensait. Les humains sont plus stupides que ce que disent les ancêtres. Les héros qui sauvent les patries forestières sont définitivement des légendes pour les bambins.

-Je m'en tape de ce que peuvent dire tes ancêtres, répliqua vulgairement Edward. Vu que t'as l'air de si bien t'y connaître, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, nan ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ?

Tandis qu'Edward songeait à ce que la remarque avait de judicieuse, ses yeux tombèrent sur le canard toujours présent. Il transmuta avec de la pierre un **revolver** chargé, attrapa par le cou le volatile et pointa le canon de son arme vers son bec.

-Parce que sinon je plombe le canard ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le gnome pâlit.

-Tu ne le ferais pas...

-Oh que si... J'ai une arme maintenant, et j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir... J'suis un fou moi...

Il ponctua sa phrase en enlevant le cran de sûreté dans un cliquètement bien audible. Son interlocuteur s'affola.

-Ok c'est bon c'est bon ! Lâche-le et je te donnerai les meilleurs champignons qui existent ! Mais par contre...

-Par contre quoi ? Demanda Ed, méfiant.

-Si toi en retour tu pouvais m'aider à reconstituer le **puzzle** magique qui m'a fait venir ici, ça m'aiderait bien.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, puis le dévisagea en se demandant si le gnome ne se foutait pas de lui.

-Un puzzle magique. Nan mais tu m'as pris pour un abruti ou quoi ? Ça existe pas la magie.

-Alors comment ça se fait que je sois là, en face de toi ?

-Bah t'es un gosse, emmerdeur de surcroît, qui se la joue et qui fait semblant de savoir parler aux canards et de venir d'une autre planète. Venu se balader dans la forêt. Où c'est censé être magique ?

Devant le manque total d'imagination et d'ouverture d'esprit du blondinet, le gnome renonça à argumenter.

-Ok, je recommence. Tu peux m'aider à finir mon puzzle pour que je le montre à la maîtresse demain s'il te plaît ?

-...C'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais on dirait que tu te fiches de plus en plus de moi.

-C'est pas faux. Bon tu m'aides et je te file tes champignons. On a un deal ?

-...Ouais. C'est bien parce que j'ai pas le choix.

Edward lâcha enfin le canard, qui s'étouffait depuis tout à l'heure et qui couina un long moment en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. La petite troupe rejoignit une autre clairière, jonchée de ruines, avec au milieu une grande table de pierre emplie de morceaux éparpillés d'un dessin cabalistique qui promettait d'être costaud à reconstituer.

-C'est ça ton puzzle ?

-En effet.

-...Reviens là le canard...

Le gnome se saisit rapidement de son animal et le tint hors de portée de l'alchimiste.

-Ne touches PLUS à ce canard !

-...Je blaguais. Enfin à moitié. C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air à piquer des gaufrettes ton puzzle...

-Si c'était facile, je me serais passé de ton aide.

-Quelle gentille attention... Ça me touche t'as pas idée... Bon on se grouille, mon maître va me tuer au moins cent fois quand je vais rentrer, je veux pas subir un avant-goût de l'enfer plus prononcé si ça te déranges pas.

Après avoir maudit un nombre incalculable de fois tous les casses-têtes de l'univers pendant qu'ils tentaient de faire coïncider les arcs de cercles avec les angles improbables du dessin, ils parvinrent enfin à le reconstituer. Avant de poser la dernière pièce, le gnome s'empressa de remplir un plein panier de champignons délicieux et le remit à Edward. Sans attendre de remerciements, il posa la pièce, poussa la table et entra dans un escalier souterrain anormalement lumineux, le canard sous le bras.

L'escalier se rabattit et la table repassa aussitôt au-dessus, le puzzle explosa et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la clairière.

Edward observa longtemps la table. Très longtemps. Puis il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

-Ouais. J'dois être très fatigué moi...

Il fit demi-tour, retrouva avec beaucoup de peines son chemin, et ne rentra chez les Curtis que quand la nuit fut plus que confortablement installée. Comme prévu, il se prit la dérouillée de sa vie, mais au dîner l'omelette de champignons se révéla un véritable enchantement, même si pour Edward elle paraissait vachement amère.

Moralité: C'est beau la nourriture bio, mais des fois, se contenter d'aller au supermarché, c'est pas mal non plus...


	11. L'antichambre de l'effroi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Horror

**Note de l'auteur :** Une fanfic' que j'ai rédigé sans trop réfléchir, en lançant le sujet sans savoir comment ça allait terminer, comme souvent... XD Mais là je crois que j'ai fait fort... Partir d'un truc censé être comique à un avant-goût de film d'horreur... Je pensais mettre une petite musique angoissante pour me mettre dans l'ambiance (pas un truc trop méchant non plus, je suis pas tellement fan de ça...), sauf que je crois que je me suis un peu trop investi dans l'étrange là... Bon. J'attends votre avis, on verra bien ce que vous en direz !

Défi donné par PititeYuki avec les mots: **Ballerine**, **Grotte sombre** et **Tronçonneuse **!

* * *

><p><strong>L'ANTICHAMBRE DE L'EFFROI<strong>

Mustang avait une missive à remettre au général Armstrong. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir, alors qu'il était si jeune, si beau, si séduisant, si... Bref. Il lui fallait un larbin. Il y avait le Fullmetal. Parfait.

C'est ainsi qu'Edward se retrouva dans les quartiers luxueux des gradés de passage, à demander poliment à un des esclaves de la haute instance où était la chambre d'Olivia Armstrong. On lui indiqua une porte, à laquelle il alla obligeamment frapper. Il attendit prudemment un quart d'heure, hésitant à renouveler sa tentative sous peine de se faire trancher en deux sous la lame du général.

Il frappa une seconde fois, en se plaçant subtilement à côté de la porte, histoire d'avoir une chance de survie si celle-ci s'ouvrait sur une épée volante et tranchante destinée à lui arracher les tripes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours pas de réponse.

Jugeant qu'il était raisonnablement possible que le général ne soit pas dans sa chambre, il poussa avec, tout de même, une prudente réserve la porte, et entra dans le but de poser la missive sur le premier bureau qu'il trouverait avant de se sauver à toutes jambes à mille kilomètres du QG. (_musique qui a inspiré ce qui va suivre : Darkly everafter de Nox Arcana_)

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux semblaient avoir été tirés. Edward chercha à tâtons autour de l'encadrement de l'entrée un interrupteur. Après avoir exploré chaque côté avec minutie, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas d'interrupteur. La logique aurait voulu qu'il y en ait un pourtant. Il sortit de la salle, à tout hasard. Non, pas non plus à l'extérieur.

« C'est étrange... » murmura-t-il. Il tenta de sonder les ténèbres, mais ne parvint pas à y voir à plus d'un mètre. Il n'y avait que le début d'un long tapis persan, qui devait avancer vers les fenêtres occultées, de visible, par un demi-cercle de lumière que projetait les lumières du couloir vers ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une vaste **grotte sombre**.

Songeant avec un frisson que dans cet antre obscur, il pouvait y avoir n'importe quoi, et pas forcément des choses inoffensives, Edward se risqua néanmoins à pénétrer cette masse noirâtre qui semblait solide tant elle tranchait avec la clarté de l'extérieur.

Il avançait à pas mesurés, gardant à demi-levé l'un de ses bras, brassant prudemment l'espace devant lui, se disant « c'est pour éviter de me cogner dans les meubles », alors qu'au fond de lui il pensait plutôt « c'est pour voir venir le truc non identifié qui va sûrement me sauter à la gorge dans quelques secondes »...

Il tenait contre lui, de son autre main, la précieuse missive qui lui valait cette charmante petite visite. Ainsi il ne put prévoir qu'il se prendrait de ce côté-là un des meubles qui bordait son chemin. Il étouffa une légère exclamation douloureuse. Il entendit alors quelque chose rencontrer le sol, quelque part autour de lui, là où il n'y avait pas de tapis pour l'amortir. Une inquiétante mélodie de boîte à musique s'éleva alors.

Edward se figea, pétrifié de terreur, les yeux écarquillés fixant le noir devant lui, jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. D'abord il repensa à respirer. Ensuite il rassembla tout le courage qu'il lui restait pour ne pas faire demi-tour en hurlant.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il reprit son avancée. Il effleura un tissu qui se présentait verticalement devant lui. Il le saisit et le fit glisser vers la gauche. La luminosité quasi aveuglante du dehors le fit cligner des yeux et froncer les sourcils un long moment. Enfin elle n'était pas si forte que cela, dehors de gros nuages noirs cachaient le soleil et rendaient l'éclairage naturel peut puissant.

Edward se retourna pour contempler sa pièce de cauchemar. Il souhaita un bref instant refermer les rideaux et fuir sur le champ. Cramponné à son rideau, il détailla la pièce dont tous les tissus étaient soit d'un noir absolu, soit d'un rouge sanglant plutôt impressionnant. La plupart des meubles étaient en ébène ou en marbre, de grands tableaux représentant des corps mutilés, des portraits de personnages qui auraient très bien pu faire partie des membres de la famille de Jack l'éventreur, des créatures de films d'horreurs constellaient les murs, et seul son tapis persan paraissait à peu près être un élément de la décoration un temps soit peu normal.

À côté du tapis, comme une note d'angoisse supplémentaire, la boîte à musique était ouverte, exhibant une jolie et innocente **ballerine** blanche en pleine danse, immobile au milieu de rubis et de parures de diamants noirs renversés dans sa chute.

Edward, que la terreur commençait à saisir, chercha des yeux un bureau pour poser au plus vite sa foutue lettre et se sauver d'ici, tout de suite.

Il passa fébrilement du lit à baldaquin de Dracula à l'armoire marquetée de visages et corps qu'il ne tenta pas d'identifier, puis au canapé de velours d'un autre siècle jusqu'à la coiffeuse qu'il n'aurait vu volontiers que dans le salon de toilette d'une baronne aux goûts particulièrement morbides, sans trouver l'incarnation de son salut.

Il s'avisa que la chambre n'était pas la seule pièce de l'appartement, et qu'il y avait d'autres portes sur d'autres murs qui ne conduisaient pas au couloir.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Edward se rendit devant l'une d'elle, et la poussa, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le bureau. Sous ses yeux. Il était là, tout près. Au milieu d'une salle imposante, devant une fenêtre cette fois dégagée de tout voile, entouré de plusieurs autres peintures peu réjouissantes et qui en plus semblait le dévisager d'un même regard assassin.

L'alchimiste se précipita, jeta presque sa missive sur le bureau et fit machine arrière toute pour sortir de là au plus vite.

Dans sa hâte, il se trompa de porte et en ouvrit une autre.

Un placard. Où se côtoyaient des chaînes, des couteaux larges comme une main, des fioles exhibant des étiquettes de composants de poisons violents et une **tronçonneuse** consciencieusement présentée sur une étagère dont la lame était mystérieusement entachée d'un liquide foncé, vaguement rougi...

Si Edward ne s'évanouit pas, il devint cependant plus pâle que la mort, tomba en tentant de reculer et s'enfuit de l'appartement dans une course anarchique que seule l'épouvante parvenait à entretenir.

Il resta à genoux dans le couloir une bonne poignée de minutes, essayant de s'en remettre avec beaucoup de mal.

À ce moment, Olivia Armstrong passa à côté de lui. Edward se plaqua contre le mur en tremblant comme une feuille. Le général baissa les yeux sur lui et haussa un sourcil.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà... Justement je te cherchais.

Edward blêmit un peu plus, comme si sa dernière heure était arrivée.

-Je viens de voir Mustang. C'est bon il m'a transmis l'information qu'il souhaitait me donner. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Et sur cette phrase, elle sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte voisine de celle à laquelle Edward était adossé. Ahuri, soudain prit de doutes, Ed osa demander :

-Mais... Votre chambre, ce n'est pas celle-ci ?

Il désigna celle dont il venait de sortir. Le général le toisa, les deux sourcils levés cette fois, et répondit :

-Bien sûr que non. Celle-la est vide. Ça fait des mois que plus personne n'y dort.

Sans rien ajouter, elle disparut dans ses appartements, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Edward tourna lentement la tête vers celle contre laquelle il était toujours assis. Puis, effaré, se posa enfin LA question.

-Mais... À qui elle appartient alors ?!

Moralité: La première bonne résolution que tout le monde devrait prendre, c'est de ne plus jamais être un larbin. Ou de toujours laisser le paquet sur le pas de la porte.


End file.
